Unspoken Rule
by CaramelIllusions
Summary: Polar star dormitory like any dormitory has rules and regulations (weather the residents follow them or not) but it also has some unspoken rules one of which relates to a certain polar star member.


**Hey you guys! This is my first Food wars Fanfiction So I'm sorry if any** **character** **seems OOC it's been a while since I've watched the anime and I haven't read the manga. Anyway I hope you like it. IDK if I'm going to make this a series or what.**

* * *

The polar star dormitory. Despite the lack of strict rules and guidelines along with the zany characters that inhabited its rooms was still a dormitory and like any other dormitory or social institution there were some unspoken rules that the residents followed.

Things that weren't explicitly stated but understood all the same. For example parties and get togethers will always and forever be hosted in Marui's room. Never open Shun's firewood workshop without his permission. Towards the beginning of fall be wary of the stairs because stampee rates increase during this time of the year. There were many other rules to and everyone of the polar star members quickly learned them. But there was one rule. One rule that all must abide by. One simple teensy rule that only the polar star members knew...or were at least supposed to know.

To be fair this rule is far different in caliber to the other rules and Soma often failed to pick up on social cues anyway so it was no wonder that they would have to explain this rule to him in a direct blunt manner and by they I really mean Isshiki.

"Ah senpai what did you need to tell me? Oh are finally going to face me in a shoukegi?!" Soma asked his eyes burning hot with enthusiastic flames as he instinctively reached for the white fabric wrapped around his arm.

Isshiki in response simply laughed before responding.

"As fiery as ever but no I'm not here to challenge you." He explained.

Soma visibly deflated at the revelation.

"Well then why did you say you wanted to meet in private?" Soma inquired his eyebrows furrowing in thought. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization

"Senpai could it be….."

Soma's sentence seemed to trail off as he slowly came to a conclusion that made sense to him.

"Umm while I'm flattered I think we should just stick to being friends.I mean like it's not like you're not a great guy or anything but-" Soma explained with an immense sense of awkwardness and guilt.

"That's not why I called you here either." Isshiki interrupted his smile wavering slightly.

"Huh its not?" Soma blinked...he was so sure but if it wasn't _that_ then what was this all about?

"Then what do you need me here for again?" He asked.

Isshiki let out a sigh before sitting down on his bed. In order for them to have a private conversation he asked Sōma to come to his room in order to discuss an important manner. He figures that perhaps given the scenario Sōma would presume that this was some form of confession but even if that misunderstanding was understandable it still didn't change the fact that it was quite a conceited motion…

After a brief silence Isshiki finally spoke again much to Sōma's appreciation as he was getting antsy.

"Sōma-Kun do you like the polar star dormitory?"

"Uh YES! It's a great place with great peoples." Sōma replied honestly still not entirely sure where Isshiki was taking this.

"And do you like the people?" Isshiki continued obviously trying to elicit something from Sōma but whatever it was Sōma didn't have a clue as to what Isshiki was looking for so he replied honestly once more.

"Of course I do. I like them all. They're my friends!" He exclaimed.

"But even among friends there are certain people you generally favor over others yes?" Isshiki stated.

"I guess but I don't understand. What are your trying to say?"

"Yes your right I should be more blunt instead of tipping towing around the situation I'm sorry….the truth is that me and the others were...a little concerned over you growing attachment to one of our members…" Isshiki uttered.

Soma blinked in surprise.

"Come again?"

Isshiki could see confusion cloud the young man's amber eyes.

"Before this conversation can move any further I have one question for you…" Isshiki said seriously his smile fading as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What is Megumi Tadokoro to you?"

What is Megumi to him? What did he mean by that?

"She's a good friend. She's like the little sister I never knew I wanted." Soma replied sincerely as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly still confused as to what was going on.

"Hmmm I see…" Isshiki mused thoughtfully.

 _Perhaps we were all worried for nothing._ He thought.

"Uhh so why did you want to know?"

"Oh! Yes I should probably explain." Isshiki beamed all previous tension lost.

He cleared his throat before he continued as if prolonging the explanation..Sōma just wished he would out and say it. He wasn't exactly known for being patient.

"Well you see Tadokoro is a very _special_ polar star member...everyone here deeply enjoys her presence." Isshiki began.

Soma nodded eagerly listening to his senpai.

"She's just so sweet and cute and we all love her."

Soma nodded in agreement Megumi very much fit senpai's description.

"So it's not fair if she only spends her time with one polar star member it makes the rest of us feel left out." Isshiki explained.

"I guess so…" Sōma responded with uncertainty.

Isshiki once again saw that glimmer of confusion so he decided to get to the point now that Soma had a basic understating of the situation.

"So we have a rule that states no one in the polar star is allowed to date or hog megumi." Isshiki stated bluntly his eyes fully serious.

"..."

"Do you understand now Soma why we had reason to be worried about you. We were afraid you try and steal Megumi away from us…"

"Senpai from… what I can tell… does every polar star member have a crush on megumi?!" Soma cried out in alarm...Was this like Megumi's own romantic harem or something…!

"Hmm not necessarily but we cannot deny we all have strong positive feelings towards her." Isshiki explained as he watched the other boy recoil in shock before calming down.

"...does everyone feel that way?" The redhead questioned.

"Yes I did say we after all." Isshiki said merrily his usual youthful persona slowly returning.

"Uhh I'm sorry I guess for hogging Megumi?"

"It's fine you didn't know!" Isshiki reassured "But that being said now that you know that rule make sure you stick to it. After all here in polar star that is the one rule we uphold with conviction."

Soma quietly hummed to himself in thought.

"Is something wrong Yukihira?"

"Well I'm just thinking…first how did that rule come to be and also what is your guys' plan if something like megumi gets asked out by a non polar star member happens or worse she gets a crush?" Soma said seriously having already accepted the rule and fully embraced it.

"I'm glad you asked! You guys can start the initiation!" Isshiki called.

The door to senpai's room suddenly opened wide and all the polar star members excluding Megumi fell onto the ground as they were no longer supported by the door.

A few seconds passed before anyone said anything…

"H-how did you know we were listening in!?" Yuki cried in alarm.

"I'm psychic!" Isshiki responded matter of factly with a teasing smile.

Slowly but surely the embarrassed polar star members untangled themselves and sheepishly stood up unsure of what to do next… Luckily Ryoko took the initiative to speak up by first apologizing on everyone's behalf for the eavesdropping. To which Soma just let out an awkward laugh before accepting their apology.

"Well since we are all here the Megumi Lover Squad can now begin it's meeting!" Isshiki proclaimed as he clapped his hands together happily.

"I still think we should have been called the Protect Megumi Squad." Daigo muttered.

"What you say punk!?" Shoji barked feeling personally offended by Daigo's remark as the 'clubs' name was his idea.

"I said the name sucks you asshole!" Daigo remarked puffing out his chest with bravo.

"It's better than anything your pea size brain could come up with!" Shoji rebutted his fist clenching.

"...I never agreed to either of those names…" Shun quietly stated as he took the liberty of nesting himself in the dark corner of the room.

"We should all have chosen a name we can agree on instead of just having random drawings." Ryoko suggested as she forced herself in between Daigo and Shoji before they started making a ruckus.

"I concur all previous random drawings have proven inefficient." Zanji proclaimed as he re-positioned his glasses.

"I think we should just be called the Megumi fanclub it's short and sweet like me!" Yuki cheerfully proclaimed deciding to throw her hat into the ring.

Isshiki let out a gasp.

"No such a name doesn't fully express our love for Megumi nor the creativity of such young minds!" He cried melodramatically.

"Well then what do _you_ think we should be called?" Yuki retroted.

"We should be called….MEGUMI'S HAREM!" Isshiki happily proclaimed as sparkles filled his bright blue eyes.

A unanimous no was all it took to crush Isshiki's hopes and dreams.

"UGHhhhh! It's not like those two are ever gonna agree on a name anyway!" Yuki whined as she accusingly pointed to the two males who were currently trying to strangle each other with just their eyes.

"Soma as the newest member what do you think we should be called?" Ryoko asked noticing the the redhead was left out of the conversation.

"Uhh….I don't know…" Soma confessed with a sheepish shrugged in all honestly the Megumi Fanclub sounded like a good enough name to him.

"I think we should be called Megumi's Loyal Knights." Ryoko commented.

"Ehhh...not really feeling it to be honest..." Soma said still trying to come up with a name.

"We used to be called Megumi's Shining Stars." Shun stated from his corner as he watched the others throw out even more random ideas.

"Why don't we just go back to that?" He suggested smoothly.

"We can't use the same name twice!" Yuki proclaimed.

Shun just quietly hummed in response acknowledging Yuki's loud claim.

This was going to be a long meeting…


End file.
